Ivory Skin, Mocha Lips
by AmarillosAmpharos
Summary: Sex without emotions is just sex, but with love it becomes something beyond expression.


It was his ivory skin that caught him off guard, in the pale moonlight it lit up like a beacon. He ran his hands over it, it looked like ivory but it was as soft as Egyptian cotton. He felt the small body under him tremble at his touch, giving a shivered sigh.

Heiji turned his eyes to look at his lover beneath him, he smiled the smile was enhanced by the light. Those half lidded eyes silently begged for what was to come at any moment. Heiji leaned down brushing his lips against Shinichi's, the kiss was electric. Heiji felt his head spinning, everything was heightened, every little breath, gasp, shiver, and quiver set him off.

He pressed his tanned body against the ivory one beneath him, they gasped out feeling their groins met. Heiji gave a throaty moan when Shinichi pressed up against him. Shinichi silently begging for his release, begging for Heiji's touch. Shinichi reached up and ran his hands through Heiji's dark brown hair, pulling him down for a kiss that was akin to fire.

Heiji groaned into Shinichi's mouth as their tongues danced together in perfect harmony. He could taste it, the candy Shinichi was so fond off was sweet on his lips, amplified by Shinichi's own taste. They broke for air panting as they searched each others eyes for anything, fear, uncertainty, anything that might ruin this union.

Heiji moved down kissing the toned chest, he could feel every quiver of Shinichi's body. Tracing a trail down to a nipple, he swirled his tongue around it slowly, Shinichi arched up into his mouth,

"Oh god" he breathed out, the lust heavy in his voice

Heiji felt Shinichi shiver again as he moved to his other nipple. He hissed when he felt Shinichi's nails dig into his back, he wanted to drive Shinichi over the edge. So much so that his touch would be the only touch Shinichi would ever crave. The pain on his back and the pleasure mingled leaving him aching for more, much more.

He moved again continuing his descent, stopping momentarily to licked Shinichi's belly button. When Shinichi cried out flinging his arms up above his head to grip the pillow, he knew he'd found a good spot. He took some time, swirling his tongue slowly on the rim, as Shinichi's pants came quicker and quicker. When he stopped Shinichi went limp, panting as he looked down at the tanned boy between his legs.

Shinichi found the scene too erotic for words, the moon cast a spell, leaving him bound with no hope nor desire for release. He felt his breath immediately leave him when he felt the first brush of Heiji's fingers on his member.

"H-Hei..." He breathed out lustfully,

Even his own voice was foreign to his ears, the cry for more was unspoken but Heiji heard it loud and clear. He heard the threads of the pillow snap, when Heiji drew his tongue up his length, from his balls to the tip. His cry resounded in the room, leaving a ringing in the air which was shortly replaced by short pants. He could barely see, the room swirled and all that mattered was the warmth of Heiji's mouth engulfing him.

He couldn't form words, he could barely breathe, his whole world tumbling down on him in a violent wave. Then suddenly, just as abruptly as it began, it stopped, he gasped attempting to adjust to the unexpected change. He looked at Heiji, wearing a smirk that told him he knew what he was doing to him. He barely could curse him, when he felt Heiji's fingers press against his entrance.

Heiji smirked, feeling Shinichi whimpering against him, he rimmed the entrance before letting the first digit slide in slowly. Shinichi cried out, first in pain then it subsided into pleasure. Heiji felt Shinichi push against his finger and smirked as he slowly slipped in a second finger. In the mix he licked Shinichi's tip diverting his attention as Shinichi moaned and whimpered unsure what he wanted to do.

Heiji moved his fingers slowly in and out of Shinichi, he listened to the sounds his lover made beneath him. It was the only form of communication Shinichi could muster, that was until Heiji's fingers brushed across a spot inside him. His body jerked in response all on it's own,

"HEIJI!" he cried out almost losing it entirely.

Heiji shuddered, Shinichi's body was so sensitive, that alone turned him on beyond compare. He pulled his fingers out when Shinichi started to ride them hungrily. Shinichi whimpered softly, mourning the lost of the feeling, he looked at Heiji who sat up between his legs.

"You're beautiful" Heiji whispered as he slowly slipped into his lover.

Shinichi cried out again, feeling Heiji slip inside him, as they melted together as one. In the moon light, Heiji was ethereal, beautiful, his heart filled with his love for Heiji as he reached up and pulled him down on top of him. Their lips touched, as they kissed deeply, for a brief moment the world stood still.

Heiji bucked his hips gently causing Shinichi to cry out in pleasure this time, now use to Heiji's size. Shinichi whimpered, begging Heiji for more of him, greedy with lust. Heiji was happy to comply with the demand, his own greed consuming him as he claimed Shinichi as his own.

Heiji looked at Shinichi withering beneath him, crying out his name over and over. Begging him for more as the pace turned from gentle to animalistic. Logical thought flew and instincts kicked in as Shinichi wrapped his legs tightly around his lover. Heiji groaned as he lifted up his lovers hips slipping in deeper, leaving Shinichi breathless.

"Come...come with me" Heiji breathed out as he slipped his hand around Shinichi's member.

Shinichi cried out as he felt the pace kick up again, the bed rocking with the force alone. Creaking under their weight, with only the moon as a witness to their passion. Then suddenly, as if lightening had struck, Heiji came filling his lover to the brim. His vision faded and he heard almost distantly Shinichi crying out. His orgasm over flowing as he came making a mess of his own chest.

For a brief moment Heiji thought to pull out but it was no use, as his body and mind came down off it's high as the two collapsed on the bed. Entangled in one another limbs, unable to move as their bodies road the last few waves of pleasure. For a while they could only hear each others ragged breaths and beating hearts, as they laid together.

Finally with the last of his strength Heiji slipped from his beloved, and flopped next to him both of them entirely spent. Shinichi managed to slip his hand into Heiji's as they turned on their sides facing one another.

'I love you' Heiji mouthed, unwilling to break the silence.

Shinichi moved and kissed those mocha colored lips 'I love you too' was the unspoken reply in that last kiss. Then without warning, sleep came, claiming the lovers in it's blissful embrace. 


End file.
